Aventure au Tongeykio
by Les jumelles gardner
Summary: Fic écrite par Léonia avec la collaboration de Maria Conaissez vous, Linu la belle égyptienne, où Sakura la gentille japponaise où encore Caroline la blonde sexy et sa copine Léonia au caractère de cochon ? Non ? Alors lisez cette fic où elle se retrouve
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Aventure dans le Togenkyo.

Genre : Aventure/ Romantique/ Gros délire

Auteur : Léonia

Ndla : Bon ben commençons par le commencement : les personnage de Saiyuki ne m'appartienne pas mais à Kazuya Minekura. Les trois autres jeune fille mises en cause sont mes trois meilleurs amies et donc elle ne m'appartienne donc pas. C'est ma 1ere fic sur Saiyuki alors siouplait soyez indulgents ! Bonne lecture ( si lecteurs il y a). Autre chose, les pensées sont écrit en _italique._

_**Chapitre 1**_

**_Voyage inattendue_**

Grenoble, 19 h 15

Quatre jeunes amies de 19,18,17 et 20 ans se retrouvèrent dans la maison de la plus vielle : Leonia Gardner. Deux d'entre elle s'affalèrent sur le canapé tandis que l'autre cherchait à manger dans le frigo en attendant la quatrième

« Tain ! Qu'est ce quelle fout Sakura ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

« Ne t'affole pas Caroline, Elle ne va sûrement pas tarder ! » lui répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

La fille nommée Caroline,18 ans, jeune judoka très connu d'origine Suédoise avait de long cheveux blonds lui arrivant au milieux du dos ainsi que deux yeux vert émeraude. Elle portait un bustier blanc avec une jupe assortit.

Celle qui lui avait répondu s'appelait Linu ( Je sais, c'est zarb !), 19 ans, professeur de mathématique d'origine égyptienne. La peau mat, les cheveux courts jusqu'au milieu du cou, noir de geai et les yeux bleu portait un jean et un haut bleu turquoise.

-« Oui, je sais mais bon ! elle devait être là à 19 h 10 et il est 19 h 15 ! Elle fait chier à toujours arrivée en retard ! » répliqua Caroline.

-« Elle ne doit plus être loin, en attendant, On a qu'a allumé l'ordi ! » répondit la troisième fille qui sortait les bras chargés de pizzas qu'elle déposa sur la table.

Elle s'appelait Léonia, elle avait 20 et demi. Son père était Américain et sa mère Espagnole . Ses cheveux longs jusqu'au épaule châtains foncés et les marrons. Elle travaillait comme chanteuse dans un café. Elle portait un short en jean ainsi qu'un haut rouge avec des bretelles très fines.

-« Quand je pense qu'a cause de cette gamine surexcitée on manque 5 minute où pourrait voir Gojyo dans Saiyuki Requiem ! » râla la grande blonde.

-« De toute façon, c'est pas grave ! Ce qui est grave, C'est qu'elle va me faire manquer Sanzo ! Bordel de merde » répliqua Leonia en sortant un petit ordinateur de son sac.

-« Quoi ! Ton con de bonze ne vaut même pas la moitié de mon Gojyo ! »

« Question perversité peut être ! Mais pour le reste, j'en suis pas sûr ! »

« Du calme, du calme ! » dit Linu en essayant de les calmer. Il eut un silence puis elle reprit la parole.

« De toute façons, vous savez bien que c'est Hakkaï le plus mignon ! » déclara la jeune fille en levant les yeux d'un air innocent.

Alors que la dispute allait continuer entre les trois filles, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée et Sakura entra.

Sakura avait 17 ans et n'était pas très grande pour son age. Elle été d'origine japonaise. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en bleu marine qu'elle attachait en couette. Elle portait un uniforme d'écolière japonaise. C'était encore une lycéenne mais elle faisait de la boxe taï.

-« Konnichiwa les filles ! » dit elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Salut Saku ! t'a le DVD ? » demanda Caroline en lui rendant son sourire.

- « Bien sûr ! »

- « Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ! On y va ! »s'exclama Leonia

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les quatre jeunes filles se plantèrent devant l'ordinateur.

Tiens, à propos, Léo, tu devrais t'acheter un lecteur de DVD, ce serait plus pratique parce que là, avc ton petit ordinateur portable, on est un peu serrée ! » fit remarquer Caroline

« J'en ai pas les moyens, et ne m'appelle pas Léo, ça fait mec… » lui répondit la brune

« Ben honnêtement, entre toi et un mec on voit pas trop la différence ! » ironisa la grande blonde. Ces paroles lui valurent un coup de tapette à mouche sur la tête. Suivit d'un « Ta gueule Bakka. ».

« Calmez vous, ça commence ! » déclara L'Egyptienne. En effet le DVD s'était déclancher. Au bout d'un moment, des étincelles jaillirent de l'ordinateur suivit d'un écran noir.

« Saku, qu'est que t'a foutu avec mon ordi ? »

« J'en sais rien... »

Soudain, sur l'écran de l'ordi on pouvait lire à présent en lettre argentées des caractères japonnais.

« Sakura, traduction please ! » dit Linu

« Voyage inattendu » répondit la jeune Asiatique.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda la chanteuse.

« J'en sais r… » commença la blonde avant de se faire aspirer dans l'ordinateur. Seul ces pieds dépassait.

« Caro ! » s'écria Léonia qui s'était agripper à elle pour la remonter. A son tour, elle fut aspirer suivit par Sakura et Linu.

BOUM !

Les quatre jeunes filles atterrirent dans une grande forêt. Après s'être relevées péniblement, Elle réalisèrent qu'elle n'était pas dans leur monde.

-« Où est ce qu'on est ? » demanda Sakura en titubant un peu secoué.

-« J'en sais rien…ça ressemble à une forêt… » déclara la suédoise

-« Quelle perspicacité ! » ironisa Léonia

Mais Linu qui avait remarquer quelque chose, les fit taire.

-« Je crois qu'on est pas toute seules… » murmura la jeune femme

Caroline remarqua alors des yeux jaunes dissimulés derrière les arbres.

« Hé ! vous ! sortez de votre cachette si vous êtes des hommes ! » dit Sakura d'un ton provoquant

« Ta gueule Bakka….Y vont t'entendre ! » s'exclama Léonia.

« Trop tard…. »

Une bonne centaines de Yokaïs venaient de surgirent devant elle.

« Où allez vous mes jolies ? » demanda leur chefs

« Ouais, c'est vrais, vous allez pas nous quittez comme ça » renchérit un autre

« Dégagez d'ici ! » ordona Caroline

« Sinon quoi, gamine ? »

Cette fois ci, c'en était de trop. Il avait osé la traiter de gamine. La jeune fille l'avait giflées de pleins fouet et l'envoya un mètre plus loin. Mais après s'être relevée, il la regarda avec de la haine dans ces yeux.

-« sale petite garce…tu va me le payer…TUEZ LES TOUTES LES quatres ! » s'époumona le chef. Mais avant qu'il est pu faire un seul geste, qu'un coup de feux retentit derrière et le yokaï s'écroula tandis que son groupe s'enfuit. On pu voir alors quatre jeunes hommes dans une jeep.

« Ca lui apprendras à embêter les jolis filles ! » s'exclama l'un deux.

Les quatre jeunes filles n'en croyait pas leur yeux…Cela ne pouvait pas êtres eux ! Là, devant elle se trouvait les héros de Saiyuki !


	2. Chapter 2 : Incroyable mais vrais

Titre : Aventure dans le Togenkyo.

Genre : Aventure/ Romantique/ Gros délire

Auteur : Léonia

Ndla : Bon ben commençons par le commencement : les personnage de Saiyuki ne m'appartienne pas mais à Kazuya Minekura ( snif ;( ) . Les trois autres jeune fille mises en cause sont mes trois meilleurs amies et donc elle ne m'appartienne pas. C'est ma 1ere fic sur Saiyuki alors siouplait soyez indulgents ! Bonne lecture ( si lecteurs il y a). Autre chose, les pensées sont écrit en _italique._

_**Chapitre 2 **_

_**Incroyable mais vrais**_

Les quatre jeunes filles restèrent abasourdie. Là devant elles se trouvait Sanzo, Hakkaï, Goku et Gojyo !

-« Est-ce que ça va ? vous n'êtes pas blésée au moins ? » demanda Hakkaï, son éternel sourire aux lèvres ce qui fit sursauter les quatre jeunes filles. Bien qu'elle soit abasourdi Linu réussit à articuler ( Enfin, articuler c'est un bien grand mot) quelques chose.

-« voui touvabien… » dit elle timidement

Soudain Sakura fit des yeux ronds

-« Mais…Mais Hakkaï à parler ! » s'exclama la japonaise

- « Pas possible….Hakkaï…Gojyo…Sanzo, Goku… ils sont là… » murmura Linu

-« Mais Alors on est…dans le Togenkyo ! Mamamilla ! T'a vu ça Léo ? » s'écria Caroline

-« Oui, je suis ni aveugle ni sourde ! ET NE M'APPELLE PAS LEO ! » répliqua la concernée en donnant des coups de tapette à mouche sur la blonde.

Les quatre jeunes hommes regardaient la scène avec un air perdu. Qui était ces quatre jeunes filles ? Comment connaissait elle leur nom et puis d'abord, c'est quoi un Togenkyo ? Ce fut Hakkaï qui prit la parole.

« Excusez moi, mais comment connaissez vous nos noms ? » demanda l'ancien humain.

Les quatre jeunes filles le regardèrent et bout de quelque instant, Léonia prit la parole.

-« Heum en fait, mes amies et moi nous venons d'un monde où vous êtes les héros d'une série télé et d'un manga. Alors, on sait tous de vous. » lâcha la brunette. Il y eu un long silence puis Goku regarda la jeune fille d'un air curieux.

-« Mangas ? Série télé ? C'est quoi ? Ca se mange ? » demanda le singe.

« Heu…en fait… » commença Sakura

« _Ah mince…C'est bien mon jour ! comment leur montrer ? » _se demanda l'adolescente. Soudain elle trouva par terre la réponse à la question. Par je ne sais quelle moyens, l'ordinateur se trouvait par terre dans un sac.

« Oh miracle ! Arigato Kami-Sama » s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton joyeux en se précipitant sur l'ordinateur.

« Bingo ! T'est un génie, Saku ! » s'écrièrent en cœur Caroline et Linu.

« un ventre sur patte, oui… » marmonna Léonia, vexées de ne pas avoir trouvé cette solution en premier.

Sakura sortit l'appareil du sac, s'assis et l'alluma sur les yeux intrigués des quatre garçons.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Gojyo.

« Un ordinateur ! » répondit Caroline

« Et c'est censé servir à quoi ? » demanda Sanzo d'un ton sec.

« A plein de chose ! » dit Sakura, un sourire aux lèvres. Sur ceux, elle sortit un DVD de la saison 2 de Saiyuki et le mit dans la machine. Nos Héros devinrent vert, puis blanc, voyant une scène où Goku pleurait sous la pluie et où Sanzo lui mettait la main sûr la tête en disant à Homura « Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit pour le mettre dans un tel état ? »( Cette scène je m'en souviens trop bien parce que c'est ma scène préféré ! ). Après ce bref passage, Sanzo prit son air distant comme à son habitude.

« On s'en va… » déclara le bonze d'un air froid.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elles ? » demanda Hakkaï en regardant les 4 jeunes filles

« On les laisses se débrouiller ! »

« QUOIIIIIIIII ? » s'écrièrent en cœur les quatre amies

« On peut pas faire ça ! pas après ce qu'on a vue ! » s'exclama le demi sang.

« Ouais, c'est vrais ça ! » dit Goku. Soudain, une lueur blanche surgit de nul par et la déesse de la compassion apparut. Au grand dam de Sanzo et Léonia…

« Yo ! » fit elle.

« Bonjour ! »firent ensemble Sanzo, Goku, Hakkaï, Gojyo, Sakura, Caroline et Linu. Léonia quand à elle ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un marmonnement

« Oh non ! pas la vielle pie à face de cactus ! Il manquait plus qu'elle pour embrouiller les choses ! » pensa la jeune fille à voix haute ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître une grosse tempe sur la tête de la déesse. Les autres eurent beaucoup de mal à retenir leur rires. Sanzo regardas la déesse d'un air méfiant

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda le moine.

« J'ai décidée que ces quatre filles continueront le voyage vers l'ouest avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse les ramener dans leur vrais monde ! » déclara la déesse.

« YATTA ! » s'écrièrent ensemble les quatre jeunes filles. Sanzo, lui, ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

« Vous ne pourriez pas les emmener avec vous ? »

« Oh non…C'est mon bon plaisir de vous voir à huit et ceux pour longtemps encore ! Alors Konzen…Je veux dire Guenjo Sanzo, je te souhaite bonne chance ! sur ceux… ». Après avoir dit ces mots, Bozatsu disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Il y eu un long silence puis Léonia déclara.

« Ah oui au faite ! On ne s'est pas présenter ! Je m'appelle Léonia Gardner et j'ai 20 et demi ! Je suis chanteuse mais je sais aussi très bien me servir d'un sabre ! » déclara la demi espagnol.

« Moi je m'appelle Linu Shitar, j'ai 19 ans et je suis passionné par les mathématiques. J'enseigne d'ailleurs cette matière mais attention, si on me cherche, c'est pas une baffe que vous allez vous recevoir ! mais un mawashi gueri ! » dit l'égyptienne en riant.

« Moi, c'est Sakura Nishidake ! j'ai 17 ans, j'adore manger, dormir, jouer sur mon ordinateur mais je me bat aussi très bien ! » fit la jeune fille avec un air de gamine.

« Et enfin moi, je m'appelle Caroline Mervil. J'ai 18 ans et je suis une grande combattante. J'aime bien sortir le soir et aller rencontrer les autres…Surtout les beaux garçons » dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Gojyo.

« Enchanté ! Vu que vous nous connaissait très bien, on a pas vraiment besoin de se présenter ! » remarqua Hakkaï.

« Oui, C'est vrais » répondit Linu.

Soudain, Léonia prit la parole

-« Excusez moi, Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger les tourtereaux mais si on se dépêche pas, la nuit sera tombé avant qu'on est trouvé un endroit où dormir ! Alors…EXECUTION SOLDATS ! MONTEZ DANS CETTE JEEP ET VITE ! »

« On veut bien mais…y'a comme un problème…y'a que quatre places dans la jeep ! » déclara Sakura. Mais elle avait parler trop vite…Hakuryu s'était transformé en une jeep rouge feu qui contenait huit places ! Tout le monde était bien entendu très étonné.

« Koooa ? c'est ce petit truc machin chose qui a fait ça ! » S'écria Caroline, ses yeux vert brillant d'étonnement.

« On dirait bien… » dit Hakkaï.

« Bon, Qu'est ce vous attendez pour monter ? » s'impatienta Sanzo.

« Oui, Oui ! On arrive ! Y'a pas le feu au lac ! » s'exclama Caroline. Sur ceux, ils montèrent dans la jeep. Au bout d'environ une heure, il arrivèrent dans un petit village. Alors que les garçons étaient déjà sortit, les filles chuchotaient derrière.

« Hé les pipelettes, vous vous grouillez un peu ! on a pas que ça à faire ! » grogna le bonze. Les jeunes filles s'avancèrent devant lui puis Linu prit la parole d'un air assuré

« Mes copines et moi, on a penser que ce serait bien si on pouvait avoir des armes ! »

« Ca nous permettrait de pouvoir nous défendre ! » dit Sakura.

« Oui et en plus, vous aurez plus vite fini le combat si on vous aide ! » dit Caroline avec un léger sourire.

« Et en plus un certain moine ne pourras pas nous traiter de boulets… » siffla Léonia en lançant un regard défiant au concernée.

Hakkaï, Gojyo et Goku à qui cette proposition ne déplaisait pas acquiescèrent. Quand à Sanzo, il haussa les épaules.

-« Faites ce que vous voulez ! je m'en fiche. » lâcha le jeune homme. Sur ceux, ils partirent dans un magasin d'armes en tous genre. Léonia prit un superbe sabre avec une lame sur lequel était gravé un magnifique dragon. Le manche était noir avec un ruban en or. Sakura prit une paire de gants avec des griffes en métal. Caroline prit quand a elle prit des explosifs de toute sorte et Linu, elle prit deux poignets de force pour amplifier la puissance des coups qu'elle pourrait donner. A près cela, ils partirent tous en quête d'une auberge…

_**Tsuzuku…**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Révelation 1

Titre : Aventure dans le Togenkyo.

Genre : Aventure/ Romantique/ Gros délire

Auteur : Léonia

Ndla : Bon ben commençons par le commencement : les personnage de Saiyuki ne m'appartienne pas mais à Kazuya Minekura. Les trois autres jeune fille mises en cause sont mes trois meilleurs amies et donc elle ne m'appartienne donc pas. C'est ma 1ere fic sur Saiyuki alors siouplait soyez indulgents ! Bonne lecture ( si lecteurs il y a). Autre chose, les pensées sont écrit en _italique._

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Révelation**_

_**Partie 1 : « Petite Sakura »**_

Tous le monde se sépara par groupes de 2. Sanzo et Léonia cherchait une auberge, Linu et Hakkaï visitait la ville, Goku et Sakura cherchait des provisions et Gojyo et Caroline traînaient dans un bar…

**_Du Coté de Goku et Sakura_**

Les deux goinfres avaient déjà remplit quatre sacs de nourritures et ne se gênaient pas pour remplir deux autres car a prêt tous, c'était les trois divinité qui payaient alors… Goku remarqua alors qu'il y avait quelques choses qui clochait dans la couleur de cheveux de Sakura

-« Hé Sakura ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Pourquoi t'a les cheveux bleus ? t'est une demi sang comme Gojyo ? »

-« Euh…non en faites, c'est moi qui est choisi d'avoir des cheveux bleus… »

-« Mais comment t'a fait ? »

-« Ben j'ai fais une teinture ! »

-« C'est quoi ? ça se mange ? »

- « Non…en fait, là d'où je viens, il existe des produits pour changer tes cheveux de couleurs ! »

-« Ouah ! Mais pourquoi t'a voulue changer de couleurs de cheveux ? »

Soudain la jeune fille prit un air horriblement triste…

« C'était la couleur qu'il préférait… »

« Il ? » demanda Goku

« Mon père… » dit la jeune fille. « Excuse moi…J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… » dit la jeune fille avant de s'enfuir du magasin. Elle courut a en perdre haleine, les larmes aux yeux sur les yeux étonné des passants et s'arrêta près d'une plage près du village. Elle s'assit presque automatiquement, fatigué d'avoir couru et enfouit le visage dans ses mains et se mit a pleuré. Soudain, elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule.

« Sakura… »

C'était Goku…

-« Sakura…Qu'est ce qui y'a ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? tu sais que tu me le dire… »

-« J'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça… »

-« tu ne m'embête pas ! Et en plus, ça te feras du bien d'en parler...Allez va-y… »

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes et commença a raconter :

-« Et bien c'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant… »

« **_Flash Back_** »

une fillette d'environ 7 ans se recueille sur la tombe de sa mère. Elle a des cheveux roux et des yeux noisette. Un grand homme roux avec des lunettes habillées en bleu de la tête au pied.

« Sakura, on rentre maintenant »

« Oui Papa… » dit la petite fille en prenant la main de son père.

Les deux personnes traversaient une ruelle désertes et soudain ils croisèrent trois hommes qui avaient tous trois des revolvers. L'un d'eux eu un sourire mauvais.

« Tiens…Akito Nishidake…Je crois que tu as un petit compte à nous rendre ? »

« Philibert Lebihan… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, l'empoigna et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à arriver à une vielle décharge public. Caché derrière un tas d'ordure, le père regarda sa fille.

-« Sakura, Moi je reste ici pour les occuper…Toi tu fonces à la boulangerie et tu demande John Gardner et tu lui raconte toute l'histoire...Dit lui que c'est de la part de Nishidake » chuchota celui-ci.

-« Mais Papa ! Je peux pas te laisser là ! »

-« Fais ce que je te dis…je te promets de revenir… »

Sur ceux, la petite fille courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la boulangerie sans se retourner. Arrivée là bas, elle raconta toute l'histoire. Le dénomée John accourut sur place avec trois autres hommes.

Il revint environ une heure plus tard…L'air sombre, triste et abattue...

-« Petite Sakura….Tu n'a plus rien à craindre de ces hommes… » commença John.

L'enfant le regarda d'un air perplexe

-« Il est où Papa ? »

L'homme eu un air encore plus sombre et triste

-« Petite Sakura… Ton Papa est partis pour un long voyage... »

-« Il reviendra quand ? »

-« Ton père ne reviendra pas…Il s'en est aller aux cieux…Petite Sakura, ton père…est mort. »

Il fut quelques instant à l'enfant pour réaliser ce que l'homme venait de dire…Soudain, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux…

-« NON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! VOUS MENTEZ ! » sanglota la petite fille.

-« Hélas, c'est la vérité… »

-« NON JE VOUS CROIS PAS ! » dit elle avant de partir en courant. Elle s'arrêta dans la décharge public. Là, elle trouva le corps de son père étendue par terre…

-_« Non! C'est pas possible… »_

La jeune fille se précipita sur le corps de son père. Elle tomba à genoux.

-« Tu m'avais promis… » murmura elle entre deux sanglots. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit une fille d'environ 10 ans.

-« Qui est-tu ? »

-« Sakura, Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi…je m'appelle Léonia…Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivée à ton papa… »

la jeune fille pleura de plus belle

-« Il m'avait promis…Il m'avait promit de revenir… »

Léonia se précipita auprès de l'enfant et la serra dans c'est bras…

-« Ce n'est rien, C'est fini…Tu ne seras plus jamais seul… » murmura-elle.

_**« Fin du Flash Back »**_

Sakura s'était à présent jeter dans les bras de Goku et pleurait à chaude larmes. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire et avait une légère teinte rose sur ses joues.

-« Je suis désolé…Je t'ai fait repenser à des choses triste »

-« Non…Ne t'excuse pas…Tu avais raison…Ca m'a fait du bien d'en parler.. » dit Sakura en séchant ses larmes. « Bon on ferrait mieux de rejoindre les autres ? » ajouta-elle. Goku fit oui de la tête et sur ceux ils prirent la direction du village


	4. Chapter 4 : Révelation 2

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Révélations**_

**_Partie 2 : Tu me laisse avec deux trésors…_**

Tout le monde se sépara par groupes de 2. Sanzo et Léonia cherchait une auberge, Linu et Hakkaï visitait la ville, Goku et Sakura cherchait des provisions et Gojyo et Caroline traînaient dans un bar…

_**Du coté de Sanzo et Leonia **_

« Dis donc Léonia, tu pourrais arrêter d'être en extase devant chaque boutique que tu vois ! » gronda le bonze tandis que Léonia contemplait une robe devant une boutique de vêtement. Celle-ci n'y prêta aucune attention.

« LEONIA ! »

« Oh c'est bon ! détend toi un peu mon chou ! »

« BANG ! »

-« NE M'APPELLE PAS MON CHOU ! Aide moi plutôt à trouver une auberge et… »

-« _Cette robe est tous simplement à tomber par terre ! »_

-« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ! »

-« Désolé mais tu sais « la flânerie ne sauve peut-être pas la vie mais elle sauve l'imagination… » »

-« Je me demande qui t'a sortie une ânerie pareil ! »

-« C'est mon petit copain de quand j'avais 16 ans… »

-« Tiens donc ! t'a un petit copain, toi ? »

-« Plus maintenant…Il est mort ! »

-« Ah OK… »

Sanzo s'en voulu d'avoir fait une tel gaffe…

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel, on entendit plus les voix de nos jeunes amis puis soudain….

-« MAMAAAN ! »

Leonia tourna la tête… cette voix…Elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Elle vit deux petites filles d'environ quatre ans qui courraient vers elle. Elles étaient parfaitement identique : elle avait des longs cheveux brun et des yeux couleur océan. Seul leurs coiffures et leur tenues les différenciaient : l'une d'entre elles avaient deux couettes et portait une robe blanche, tandis que l'autre avait une queue de cheval et portait une salopette blanche avec un t-shirt blanc.

-« AURELIE ! EMILIE ! »

Léonia se précipita vers les deux petites filles et les serra dans ses bras…

-« Mais…qu'est ce que vous faites ici ! Je vous croyais chez votre tante Maria ! » demanda Léonia un peu chamboulée.

-« Ben justement ! Tonton Gégé et tata Maria y sont partis ! » dit la petite fille aux couettes.

-« Je leur avait pourtant dit de vous surveillez pendant une nuit ! C'est trop leur demander où quoi ! »

-« C'est pas leur fautes ! On était entrain de regarder un épisonde de « C'est qui qui ? » à la télé et d'un coup, y'a eu un éclair qu'est sortit de la télé et on s'est retrouvé ici ! » expliqua la petite fille avec la queue de cheval

-« Je m'en doutait ! ils vous est arrivé la même chose qu'a moi ! »

. Sanzo toussota, lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-« Des explications, s'il te plaît ! »

La jeune fille soupira puis se tourna vers Sanzo

-« Sanzo…Je voudrais te présenter mes filles… »

-« TES QUOI ? »

-« Mes filles…Celle qui a des couettes s'appelle Aurélie et l'autre, c'est Emilie… »

Emilie poussa un exclamation

-« HEY MAIS JE LE CONNAIS ! C'est un perso de « c'est qui qui ? » »

-« De Saiyuki, Trésor, Sai-yu-ki… » articula Leonia

-« Euh…Désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles familial mais si on ne se bouge pas les fesses, C'est toi qui explique aux autres pourquoi on dort tous dehors, c'est clair ? » fit Sanzo à Léonia d'un ton sec

-« OK mon chou, j'ai compris : on va chercher une auberge ! »

-« Ne m'appelle pas mon chou… » fit Sanzo en serrant le poing.

Cinq minute plus tard, Sanzo,Léonia,Emilie et Aurélie se trouvait dans une auberge. Sanzo se trouvait assis sur un lit, adossé à la fenêtre de sa chambre quand il entendit frapper à sa porte

-« Entre, Léonia… »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage de Léonia qui semblait inquiète.

-« C'est bon, elle dorment à poing fermé… »

-« Tant mieux, on sera plus tranquille…Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'avais pas de petit copain ? »

-« Leur père est mort trois jours après leurs naissance… »

-« Tu veux dire que le garçon avec qui tu sortait quand tu avais seize ans… »

-« …Oui, Sanzo : c'est leur père… »

Il y eu un autre silence gênée à cause de la nouvelle gaffe de Sanzo…

-« Ca fait quatre ans, maintenant que je m'occupe d'elle toute seule… »

« Flash Back »

Une jeune fille de seize ans est allongée dans un lit d'hôpital portant deux petite fille dans ses bras. A ses coté se trouve Caroline, Linu et Sakura.

-« Alors, et le père, où – est - ce qu'il est encore passée ? » demanda Linu

-« Monsieur est partit me chercher des croissants ! » répondit Léonia, rayonnante…

Soudain, une jeune fille identique à Léonia, un garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux marron, d'environ 12 ans et un autre garçon d'environ 16 ans, aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus entrèrent dans la pièce. Le garçon brun tenait des croissants

-« Coucou grande sœur ! on aurait voulu être là plus tôt mais Maria s'est encore prit un rond point et Papa lui a fait une scène ! » dit le garçon blond en jetant un regard noir à Maria, la jumelle de Léonia

-« Voila les croissants de mademoiselle ! » dit le jeune garçon brun en caressant la joue de Léonia

-« Merci Sophian ! » dit Léonia en lui passant ses filles

-« Oh c'est les petites chéries de qui ?oui c'est les petites chéries de Papa,hein ?Et il va où Papa ? Il va au boulot pour aider papy à réparer les voitures... » babilla ce dernier.

-« Paraît que c'est pas hyper bon pour leur développement intellectuelle » remarqua Caroline.

-« Ouais, t'a raison ! Jvais bosser ! Je serais de retour dans trois heures ! » dit il en passant les deux bébés à leur mère.

Cinq heures plus tard, Léonia était seule, et morte d'inquiétude : Sophian n'était toujours pas là…Soudain, Linu entra.

-« Euh Léonia…Y'a quelques chose dont je voudrais parler…C'est à propos de Sophian… »

-« Il lui est arriver quelques chose ? »

Léonia se rongeait les ongles

-« Léonia, tu est ma meilleure amie…C'est pour ça que je ne te mentirais pas… »

L'égyptienne prit une longue inspiration

-« ils l'ont retrouvé dans une impasse…Trente trois coup de couteau…Je suis désolé… » murmura faiblement Linu

-« Je… »

Léonia n'en revenait pas…Cela ne pouvait pas être vrais…Pas maintenant…Pas lui…

-« Je…Je…Je …Je » répétait-elle sans cesse. Elle releva la tête et regarda Linu droit dans les yeux, le visage remplie de larmes…

-« NOOOOOOOOON ! »

« Fin du flash back »

-« Voila…Tu connais mon histoire… »

Sanzo qui s'était allumé une cigarette, expira un nuage de fumée…

-« Tu sais, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de remuer tous ça…Si ce n'est à se faire du mal… » dit-il d'un ton neutre. Il se leva, et se tourna vers la brune…

-« Tu dois être forte et marcher la tête haute…Pas seulement pour Sophian et tes enfants…Surtout pour toi-même… »

Sur ceux, il commença à sortir de la chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un qui marchait derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la brune qui lui souriait.

-« Qu'est ce tu veux,encore ? » soupira Sanzo

-« Je voulais juste te dire… »

elle s'approcha de Sanzo et déposa un baiser sur sa joue

-« …Merci, Sanzo… » dit-elle avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Le moine se toucha la joue à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassée.

_-« Oh là là…Je sens que ces filles vont nous attirer plus d'ennui qu'on ne le croit… »_

_**A suivre**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Révélations**_

_**Partie 3 : **_

Tout le monde se sépara par groupes de 2. Sanzo et Léonia cherchait une auberge, Linu et Hakkaï visitait la ville, Goku et Sakura cherchait des provisions et Gojyo et Caroline traînaient dans un bar…

**_Du coté de Linu et Hakkaï_**

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville…Linu et Hakkaï se promenait tranquillement dans la ville quand ils croisèrent Léonia

-« Bon…euh on à trouver une auberge au sud de la ville…Elle est juste en face d'un bar qui s'appelle « le canard volant »(me demandez pas où je suis aller chercher ce nom ! je n'en sais rien !) » déclara la jeune fille.

-« Ouais ! je l'ai repéré tous à l'heure ! on est passé devant ! » répondit Linu.

-« Bon ben je vous laisse : J'ai…euh…quelque chose sur le feu…Salut ! »

Après avoir dit ces quelques mots Léonia fonça à l'auberge, précipitamment…

-« Et bien…Je sais pas ce qu'elle nous prépare mais ça ne dit rien qui vaille… » fit Linu avec un air perplexe

-« Oui…Moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » renchérit Hakkaï.

Quand il arrivèrent devant le bar près de l'auberge, ils virent Caroline sortir assez énervé suivi de Gojyo…

-« Hey ! Caroline ! reviens ! Explique moi au moins ce que j'ai dit ! Raaah, les femmes ! Je ne les comprendrais jamais ! »

Il s'approcha de Linu

-« Hé Lily ! tu peux me dire ce qu'elle a contre moi ta copine ? »

-« J'en sais rien : Tu lui à peut-être dit quelque chose qui fallait pas… »

-« Non justement : j'ai bien fait gaffe ! Je lui ai dit tous ce que je dit aux filles d'habitude ! »

-« Développe ! » ordona Lily ( Olà !Attention Lily donne des ordres !)

-« Ben, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait des yeux magnifique, que ses cheveux brillait plus que ceux de Sanzo et…euh d'un coup j'ai remarqué un petit tatouage en forme de dragon dans sa nuque et je lui ai dit que je trouvais ça joli ! »

-« OH NON ! ERREUR FATAL, GOJYO ! »

-« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit à la fin ? »

Linu soupira

-« Quand on te parle de tes cheveux, ça t'énerve à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec ta belle mère, non ? »

-« Ouais correct…Et alors ? quel rapport avec Caroline ? »

Linu soupira de nouveau et montra sa nuque. Il y avait également le même tatouage que celui de Caroline…

-« Ouah ! Mais…Que…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Hakkaï

-« Ce que vous preniez pour un tatouage, est en fait une marque de naissance que Caroline et moi avons hériter de notre père … »

-« De votre…père ? » demanda faiblement Hakkaï

-« Oui…Beaucoup de gens l'ignore mais…Caroline et Moi, nous sommes des demis sœurs…Nous avons le même père. Un an après ma naissance, six mois après la mort de ma mère, mon père à rencontrer la mère de Caroline puis, ils sont morts tous les deux quand nous avion environ 10 ans…Il était dit dans son testament que si il lui arrivait quelques choses, nous irions directement chez Mme Muning, sa première femme… Mme Muning nous maltraitait sous le moindre prétexte … Elle nous détestait parce qu'on ressemblait beaucoup à notre père et un jour, ça à dégénérée et depuis, Caroline ne peut plus supporter tous ce qu'il lui rappelle notre père…

« Flash Back »

Une gifle partit et la joue de Linu devint écarlate… »

-« Linu ! Tu n'est qu'une bonne à rien ! Tu n'est pas fichu d'avoir la moyenne en Math ! »

-« Je fais des efforts ! J'ai révisée pendant des mois…Je vous assure… »

-« TAIS TOI ! Tu est vraiment bête ! Tout le portrait de ton père ! D'ailleurs, ton tatouage le prouve ! Tous comme celui de Caroline… »

Une autre gifle partit suivi d'un coup de pied de Caroline dans la figure de Mme Muning…

-« TOI ! Tu va être punie… » s'écria cette dernière.

Elle prit un couteau qui se trouvait sur la table et s'apprêtait à l'abaisser sur Caroline quand soudain, on entendit un bruit de verre qui se casse, puis Mme Muning tomba à terre. Caroline releva la tête et vit Linu qui tenait une bouteille cassée dans ses mains…Elle tremblait…

-« Je…Je ne voulais pas….Je ne voulais pas la tuer… » murmura t-elle faiblement. Caroline s'approcha de Linu qui était complètement paniqué…

-« Je ne voulais pas…Je ne voulais pas…Je ne voulais pas… »

-« Hé Caroline ! Si tu l'avais pas fait, elle m'aurait tué ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

-« Mais je l'ai tuée, Caroline… j'ai commis un acte abominable… je suis foutus… » sanglota Linu

Caroline sembla réfléchir pendant cinq minutes puis…

-« Non ! T'est pas foutu ! Allez viens ! » s'écria la blonde en prenant sa sœur par la main

-« Hé mais qu'est ce que tu compte faire ! »

-« Partir avec toi, le plus loin possible d'ici !Peut importe comment, on s'en sortira, tu verras ! » déclara Caroline, la tête haute, le regard déterminée, entraînant Linu dehors…

« Fin du flash back »

Hakkaï et Gojyo était complètement sidéré : Linu, d'habitude si angélique, cachait un passé sombre et mystérieux…

-« Depuis ce jour, tous ce qui évoque notre père est absolument tabou… »

Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues

-« Excusez moi… » sanglota Linu avant de partir en courant

-« Linu ! Attends ! » fit Hakkaï avant de partir à sa poursuite, laissant Gojyo seul…

-« _Bon ben…Je crois que je vais faire comme eux…Alors…euh…Où est donc passé Caroline ?_ _Histoire que j'aille m'excuser_» se demanda le rouquin…

Pendant ce temps, Linu s'était arrêté de courir et était assise sur une petite plage où il n'y avait personne...Elle se releva et regarda la mer quand soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule…la jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qui était derrière elle. Et devinez qui s'était ? Hakkaï ( Non sans blague !)

Il se passa de longues minutes durant lequel, aucun des deux ne pu bouger. Puis, Linu fit un pas en arrière en rougissant…

-« Désolé… »

-« Ne t'excuse pas ! ce n'est rien ! »

Il y eut un long silence. On entendit plus que le bruit des vagues.

-« Euh…Si on rentrait ? » proposa finalement Hakkaï

La jeune fille fit oui de la tête.

Arrivée à l'auberge, Linu ouvrit la porte de la chambre et découvrit à sa grande surprise, deux petite filles : l'une se balançait au lustre de la chambre et l'autre sautait sur un des lits. Elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise, referma la porte et…

-« LEONIAAAAAAAA ! »

Aussitôt Sakura, Goku, Caroline, Hakkaï et Gojyo apparurent dans le couloir.

-« Hé Lily, y'a un problème ? » demanda Sakura

-« Oui ! Et un double problème ! » fit Lily, fulminante de rage...Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant les autres découvrir les « petits anges » de Léonia…

-« C'est pas moi c'est elle ! » dit Emilie en désignant Aurélie qui se suspendait au lustre.

-« Mais…Qu'est ce qu'elle foutent là ces deux là ! » s'exclama Caroline

-« C'est aussi la question que je me pose ! » fit Sakura complètement éberluée.

-« Je crois que Léonia et Sanzo vont devoir nous fournir quelques explications… » renchérit Linu

Soudain, On entendit des bruit qui venait du placard de la chambre d'a coté. Sakura, se précipita pour l'ouvrir et devinez qui elle trouva ligoté et bâillonnée à l'intérieur ? Sanzo en personne…Décidément, ça va faire mal quand Léonia va rentrer !

_**Tsutzuku…**_


End file.
